inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Inazuma Eleven - Truth or Dare (Chapter 15)
Fudou: Holy sh*t, we're not dead Mika: Nope! Sorry for the wait! *smiles* Suzuno: *Mutters* Which was about 2 months... Mika: *Continues smiling and smashed Suzuno's foot with her heel* Suzuno: *Falls over, silently screaming in a stupid fashion* Nathan: *Sighs* Looks like everyone's only gotten weirder... Fubuki: Oh! By the way, just to get this fanfic back on track - we're using our own dares for this chapter~ Everyone's dares will be done in the next few chapters! Atsuya: *Coughs dramatically, pretending to throw up* Fubuki: *Clips Atsuya on the head, and looks at Mika expectantly* Atsuya: Ow! You little-- Mika: Moving on~! Nathan: Some of our friends have come up with some very...unique dares for this chapter.. Kazemaru: By unique, he means insane Ulvida: Oh, I'm looking forward to this~ *smirks and sniggers* Mika: First dare - Ulvida has to cut her hair really short and dye it pink! Ulvida: WHAT THE F--?! All except Ulvida: *Burst out laughing* Ulvida: NO! NO NO NO!! NONONONONONO''NO''! Livi, Candy & Angel: *Grab Ulvida and drag her off, kicking and screaming* 20 MINUTES LATER... Livi, Candy & Angel: *Drag Ulvida back in, who now has short, bright-pink girly hair* Ulvida:*Flops onto the floor in melodramatic despair* Mika: *Smirks evilly, and claps* Aki: Um..moving on? Mika: Oh! Yes! The next dare...reenact a scene from a famous romance novel or movie! Haruna: Ooh! How should we decide which one...? All except Haruna: THE SPINNING WHEEL OF SPINNING SPINNERS!! Mika: *Pulls a sheet to reveal a massive, sparkly wheel with loads of romance novels and movies labelled on it* Nathan: *Spins the wheel* Wheel: *Stops on Twilight* Mika: *Flicks the wheel so it moves one to Captive Hearts* Captive Hearts it is! All: *Sweatdrop* Fudou: Last time I checked, Captive Hearts was a crappy shoujo manga, not a famous romance novel Mika: *Glares* Would you rather act out Twilight with Kidou-kun~? Fudou & Kidou: NO! Mika: *Smirks* Thought so~ Haruna: Anyway, who's going to act out Captive Hearts? Mika: *Uncovers another wheel with everyone's names* Livi: Suzuka, the main female role, will be played byyyy... Mika: *Spins the wheel* Wheel: *Lands on Tachimukai* Tachimukai: Wait, what?! All except Tachimukai: *Snigger* Livi: Megumi, the main male role, will be played byyy... Mika: *Spins the wheel* Wheel: *Lands on Tsunami* Tsunami: Huh?! Dude! Not cool! Livi: Rui, the maid who has a crush on Megumi and wants to steal him from Suzuka, will be played byyy... Mika: *Spins the wheel again* Wheel: *Lands on Natsumi* Mika: *Chuckles evilly* This is sufficient~ Tachimukai, Tsunami and Natsumi: *Shudder* Haruna: Here are your costumes! *throws a black shirt, and black trousers at Tsunami, faded jeans and a pink-and-blue t-shirt at Tachimukai, and an ugly maid costume at Natsumi* Natsumi: Gross! I'm not wearing this!! Mika: *Starts pulling out the massive box full of mud and bugs* Natsumi: *Pulls on the costume and laughs nervously* Mika: Tune in next time for the Halloween Special, along with a Captive Hearts play~♥ All: BYYYYYYEEEEE!! It would be good if you died right now... (talk) 12:45, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Category:Truth or Dare